A Puppet's Tears
by Grimm-Inuoka004
Summary: Muramasa manages to escape death thanks to a familiar orange-haired healer. Both are uncertain in their new bond with each other, but just as it seems like they're getting nowhere, Orihime gets kidnapped. Having only each other, they now have to deal with hordes of hollows, ex-Shinigami and an empty Espada who's determined to do just as he was ordered. In the end who gets the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I'm afraid I've left my dear original alone for far too long. I can't seem to write for much else it seems and I've spot so many errors that I simply must re-write this. Overall, it all felt too rushed and I suppose it's excused for being a first fic, but there's nothing wrong with improving now is there? So this time I'm taking some more time in trying to make it more presentable. Whether I've improved or not I will leave it up to you to decide. The audience, or readers, are always the judge.**

**Story was originally published: **Dec 5, 2011**.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**Chapter I: Loneliness**

Muramasa stared at the young man in front him. His chest was heaving for breath and his body ached with a horrible pain. In the back of his mind he could hear the soft whispering of the hollow inside him and the want to give in crept up in him. He was tired and exhausted, but all of that meant nothing. Compared to the substitute Shinigami, he was only half of what he used to be. Without Kouga he was just a sword and even now he was using hollows to strengthen himself; to keep himself alive. He staggered onto his feet as he prepared for another onslaught, using his blade to block against the other. Sparks flew for but a second until he was shoved off of the platform and plummeted into another.

Edges of jagged stone stabbed at him painfully as he landed on the base of the next pillar. Blood trickled slowly from his head from the collision, but still he refused to give in. Muramasa reached at a corner of the ruined stone and tried to get back up, but just as he had lifted his head to glare at Ichigo, the top section of the pillar crumbled. The whole structure rumbled and shook violently as it fell over and shoved Muramasa below the surface of the deep ocean. He should have known this would happen eventually.

Kouga had disowned him as a weapon, a partner, and stabbed him. Death was his only option if his own Master had abandoned him. He had known, but he could not let go of their once strong bond. Though Kouga was not a part of the Kuchiki Family by blood, he was still recognized for his own power. He was admired and feared for the ability to manipulate others; had it not been for a single misunderstanding none of this would have ever happened. He would still be alive, he would still be good and working harder than any other shinigami. He would still have him, a Zanpakutou. Now, though, he was forever gone along with his corrupted, begrudging soul.

Heavy amounts of crimson liquid mingled with the water as debris weighed down upon him. He gasped out a breath of bubbles before finally relenting to the oppressive burden. Through half-lidded eyes he stared at the blurred colors of white, blue and red, allowing the approaching time of his end to sink in.

'Where did I go wrong?' he wondered silently. His hand twitched as he descended deeper into the depths of the cold sea. 'Kouga...'

There was a muffled shout of his name and he faintly wondered if his voice was heard only to have another hand pull him away. Even as his world continued to crumble inside the pocket of reishi, a weight had lifted itself from him. All that he knew would be gone soon along with his life that had suffered far too long to comprehend. Before he knew it, he was lying atop grass with an arm propping him up and a hand clutching onto his own. His sight was almost completely gone and his conscience was slipping as well. The strength he held for centuries had all but left him.

Footsteps approached the two; Rukia and Orihime both stared at the sight before them. Ichigo's face was soft, but grim as he watched the life begin to slip away from the Zanpakutou spirit.

"Muramasa-san?" Orihime whispered as she knelt beside him. His hand was still in Ichigo's grasp, but it was loose and without its own support. His eyes, she could see, were clouded and filled with sorrow and regret despite its tranquil gaze. A man without hope; that's what he looked like to her. "Kurosaki-kun, do you... Do you think we can help him?" she asked with a hand already reaching towards one of her hairpins.

"That is not possible."

The sudden reply made the two turn their heads. Standing tall before them was none other then Byakuya Kuchiki. His gaze was stern and cold as he stared at the Zapakutou lying near death on the ground. "Without Kouga, a Shinigami, there is no other way for him to survive."

Orihime looked back down at Muramasa and placed a hand on his cold cheek. Without warning a drop of water fell from the sky and landed at the corner of his closed eyes. She had half a mind to simply use her powers to try and save him, but even she knew it wouldn't be enough. It wasn't until his body began to glow a light purple that Orihime began to panic. Her eyes darted to and fro when they suddenly landed on Zangetsu. "W-what if I become his Shinigami?" she suggested softly. "I mean if Kurosaki-kun was able to..."

Rain began to pour down as her voice trailed off. The soft shuffling of approaching feet was suffocated as Byakuya looked down at her. Even as the light that was Muramasa began to grow brighter, he waited for her to continue on.

"Wouldn't it be okay... Just to give him one more chance?" she wondered out loud.

"You, a human who should have no part of this, want to save him?"

She only nodded her head furiously at him, startling both Ichigo and Rukia who could gawk at them. "Please?" she whispered, watching as his body was beginning to become transparent. Slowly. the light engulfed him and morphed him back into his original sealed state. The blade that was known as Muramasa looked as if it were crafted in glass and gleaming with the color of lavender. Before anything else could occur, Byakuya quickly snatched the frail blade from the air and stabbed it through Orihime's chest.

"Orihime!" Ichigo instinctively grabbed her shoulder only to feel her move away from him.

The sword that was stabbed through her heart illuminated brightly and sank further inside her even as Byakuya had let go. Before Ichigo or anyone else could utter another word, Orihime's body fell with a dull thud against the cool wet ground. Pushed further away from it was the same Orihime with the exception of her clothing. Black robes no different than Rukia's replaced her normal outfit and a familiar weapon sat in the place where a normal Zanpakutou would usually be seen. A look of pure shock overcame her as she stared back at the Captain, unable to say a thing as she stared at her own body lying on the ground.

Her heart was beating erratically against her chest as she stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. He mirrored her own look as he stammered to try and ask if she was alright. She was almost certain everyone within sight was gawking at her at what had just transpired. Orihime Inoue had become a Shinigami; albeit she was most likely a Substitute, she was one nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, kneeling beside her friend as her brother walked silently away to prepare for what was next to come.

"I-I feel fine..." she murmured softly. Chad and Uryu soon trotted over to them to assess the situation.

"Are you sure you don't feel any different than before?" Uryu questioned, taking the liberty of picking up her fallen body. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, nothing else feels any different aside from... This..." her hand gingerly touched the rough handle of the sheathed sword. Though it now looked to belong to her, she felt reluctant to withdraw the blade and look for any confirmation that it was really there. The weight was all that she could rely on and it was actually quite heavy against her waist.

"So this must mean that Muramasa is now Inoue's weapon."

"How can we be sure she's safe with him?" Chad inquired.

They all looked at Ichigo expectantly, but he was still in the process of sinking everything in. Orihime had just become what he had become; both with the same reason of protecting someone, but it was slightly off. He had done it for his family and she had done it for a complete stranger. Seeing that he was still trying to gather his thoughts, Rukia decided to take it upon herself to answer.

"A Zanpakutou wouldn't kill their own Shinigami if at least they valued their own existence. If I had to guess, I would assume that Muramasa is recovering quietly in his...er... Orihime's inner world. Everyone's inner world is different, just like their Zanpakutou, so now that Orihime is his Shinigami, it might have altered his quite a bit. As for what he might plan for later when he's all healed up, we won't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Another hand landed softly on Orihime's other shoulder as a much livelier voice chimed in. "It means that there's not exactly a guarantee that Muramasa here is willing to comply with us." Standing behind the small group was none other than Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake. Walking behind them were Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari; their expressions completely neutral, but being slightly wary of Orihime for adopting the dreadful sword.

"I hate to crash the party, but I'm afraid Miss Inoue will have to come with us back to Soul Society to report back to Old man Yama."

"Please don't worry, we'll make certain she isn't harmed by anything during her stay."

Though they had insisted they come along with their friend, the two stressed that they would be needed in helping out with the cleaning up of stray hollows involved in the fight. Defeated in that regard, they suggested at least one of them accompany her and that was easily given away to Ichigo.

Still rather stunned by what had just happened, he managed to at least gather his wits to go along with them. As the doors leading them to their destination opened, they promised to watch over Orihime's physical body while they were away with Rukia having a few Mod Pills to use as well.

The journey over there was rather silent, which wasn't so bothersome since Orihime was fixated with the sword resting against her side. Though it was heavy and potentially dangerous she felt a little relieved that it was still intact and despite not having any other evidence she knew that Muramasa was still around. The blade was quiet, but it was very much alive.

"Listen," Ichigo whispered beside her. "I'm not entirely sure that Muramasa is completely safe, but unless he proves otherwise I'll help you out." He gave her a small smile for reassurance, but she could see the uneasiness in his eyes about the uncertain matter. Regardless, she felt grateful that he would be beside her.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. But I'm sure Muramasa won't do anything else anymore. I know I can't exactly hold any truth to that, but I just feel that way." she giggled a little at her reasoning. "Maybe they'll understand, just like how Kuchiki-san's Nii-sama understood."

"In any case," the male sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should get ready. This will most likely be a Captain's meeting we're attending." Just as he said, the large double doors leading to a vast room was opened, however, only Orihime was permitted entrance.

"We know that you helped us out big time, Kurosaki, but this discussion involves only Inoue-san."

"Wait, you can't expect me to leave her." he argued harshly. The two Captains shared an unhappy look.

"Look we understand what you mean, kid; but rules are rules and we have to abide by them. I promise you nothing will happen to her."

To ensure that he would stay and wait, both Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari lingered to keep things in check. Orihime took an uncomfortable glance back at him, but managed to show him a smile.

"It'll be okay, Kurosaki-kun. I'll be back soon." though her words were spoken confidently, Ichigo couldn't help the uneasiness that was welling up in him. He only managed to murmur a quite "Okay..." before the doors closed in front of him.

Inside the large room almost every Captain was present save for a few who stayed behind in Karakura Town to clean up with the others. Up ahead though, stood Genryusei Yamamoto who calmly awaited Orihime's arrival; his expression neutral as she stood at the very center. He cleared his throat softly as she took her place.

"Inoue Orihime... I've heard now seen with my own eyes that you have become a Subtitute Shinigami in behalf of keeping our enemy, Muramasa, as your chosen Zanpakutou. I must ask you now, are you absolutely aware of what sort of weapon you hold in your possession?"

"I am."

After what she had witnessed in the fight between him and Ichigo, Muramasa's power was very much evident. Yamamoto, however, was still apprehensive of her answer.

"Truthfully, I do not find it suitable to leave the sword in your hands. A once proud member of the Kuchiki Family could not handle the power that sword held, how am I to expect a human girl would be any different? Furthermore, having been able to have a new Shinigami is nothing short of abnormal, but I'm afraid that it holds no guarantees that it will prevent the chaos he has caused in these past hours. The only safest conclusion for one like him is to erase his existence altogether."

Her head lowered at his words. She understood that what Muramasa had done was inexcusable, but death was not something she'd wish upon even her enemies. Now, since Muramasa was now in her hands it was that much harder on her. Kouga had done something horrible to Muramasa and yet despite his cruelty, he still wanted to fight alongside him. She wouldn't abandon him, not after all he'd been through already. Tension in the room though, had grown heavy in her silence and so voicing her thoughts on the matter wasn't going to be easy.

"Excuse me, but why not think a little bit more into this. Now, I'm not siding with the guy on this, but maybe Muramasa could be an essential weapon against Aizen in the war. The Arrancars also wield Zanpakutous as well; the concept of his powers may also apply to them just as they had on ours." Shunsui added.

He regarded his words for a moment before shaking his head. "I see your point and know where you are getting at, but I will not risk it. There is no matter of trust between either of us nor does it seem that Muramasa has any trust in us. In regards to you Miss Inoue, only you would be able to know."

"But if I haven't got the chance to know Muramasa, then how would I ever know. I'm sure Muramasa can regain trust if you'll allow him more time. He could be good again if given one chance."

There was a silent hush of murmurs washing over the room, but none of what Orihime could hear were very positive. The Zanpakutou standing beside their respective Masters were all silent in the matter. Yamamoto's expression hadn't changed either; it seemed as though none were willing to offer any assistance at all.

"Ahem. If I may Head Captain; Inoue-san seems to have grown rather attached to her Zanpakutou. However, I also understand that his powers are a bit of a problem concerning Soul Society, but might I suggest we simply seal away his abilities to materialize? Without that asset, he wouldn't be able to operate on his own nor would Inoue-san be able to draw her weapon."

As all eyes were currently set on Unohana of the Fourth Division, Yamamoto took a little time to thoroughly think over her suggestion. Past knowledge state that Orihime herself has never been much of an offensive fighter, but was more of a healer than anything. He didn't like the fact that Muramasa would still be present, but around a more positive soul could potentially influence him the same.

"Hmm, Captain Kurotsuchi am I correct in assuming you'd be able to create something powerful enough to bound a Zanpakutou of his caliber?"

Said Captain looked almost offended. "Of course I can. In fact I already know just what to use."

"Fine, Miss Inoue, it seems we have reached an agreement of sorts. Captain Kuchiki will be your escort until the device is complete, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." the question was more towards the Captain than it was to her. Everything was all said and done, but to her it didn't exactly feel like an accomplishment. Looking down at the emblem of his sword she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Muramasa-san."

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** So this time, my focus is to get development through all this as well as have all characters in character and make it (hopefully) better. To all those that have favorited and /or followed the story previously, I apologize sincerely! You don't have to re-read everything, but it is strongly advised if you want to understand whats going on, plus I can't exactly upload everything in one go, so this is going to take quite some time to get back up. I apologize once again, but I think I can say that I'm satisfied with how this came out. **

**The next chapter is sure to be up soon to those interested! **


	2. The Sealing

**Chapter II: The Sealing**

Eyes the color of turquoise fluttered open to the brightness of the blue, cloudless sky above them. The man felt groggy and exhausted as if he had just fallen into a deep sleep only to be reawakened not moments later. He was lying on his side with his arms limp and lifeless in front of him, his body lying atop a large plain colored pillar. A light cough sputtered from his chapped lips and for a while he just laid there, silent and thoughtful as he wondered what had become of him. Tiredly, he closed his eyes in hopes of falling into another dreamless slumber when suddenly a soft hand touched his cheek. His body flinched and his eyes shot open with a start; being caught off guard in his own realm was enough of a reason to curse himself.

"Muramasa-san," Orihime called. He instantly relaxed, vaguely remembering that this was the voice of the woman who had tried to help him earlier when he had fallen. "Are you feeling better now, Muramasa-san?" she asked as she touched around his forehead in search of some sort of temperature. The man in question didn't really know how to answer; he was still lying down and could still feel the exhaustion weighing heavily throughout his body. So instead of answering her, he remained silent, trying to recall the moments before his awakening in his inner world.

Seeing him ignoring her didn't dishearten the girl, she smiled softly and continued to look over his overall condition. "Compared to when I last saw you, you seem to be doing perfectly fine here, ne Muramasa-san?" she chirped. His clean white clothing no longer held traces of smeared burnt edges or black splotches of blood soaked into them. Yet, despite seeing his health improve, there was no mistaking that look of his when he saw her. Even though it was understandable, Orihime couldn't find it in her to hold up her cheerful smile. Bringing back her hand from his forehead, she sighed and began to talk of more important matters. "Muramasa-san, are you aware of where you are right now?" she asked.

Piqued by her sudden change in mood, he opened up his eyes again and stared off to the never ending distance. He was in his inner world of course; anyone could clearly see that. There was no mistaking the many pillars standing straight, or diagonal, all of them completely intact as if a battle never existed there. However, just as he was about to ignore her again, he caught sight of a far off pillar standing in the water. His breath suddenly caught in his throat as he darted up in a sitting position, eyes fixed at the structure. Sprouting from the bottomless water were bright green vines crawling up a few of the pillars. Small stubby thorns protruded from the bodies of the large plants with leaves sticking far out as a bud of a flower lay nestled at the center of each leaf. Never has there been a change of scenery in a Zanpakutou's inner world for it was influenced by the soul of its Shinigami. Since the day Kouga found out his name, his world had _never_ changed.

"What is this?" he whispered, shocked that such a thing was occurring now of all times. Kouga was dead, he couldn't find any familiar traces of his former master no matter how hard he tried. "What has happened?"

"Wait, please don't overexert yourself!" she pleaded as she saw him struggle to stand on his feet. To her relief he calmly did as she said and exhaled a heavy breath. "I know this may seem out of the ordinary, but you must understand... You were hurt in more ways than one. I saw your struggling battle with not only Kurosaki-kun, but with yourself as well. With Kouga's neglect." At her words he glared at her, but remained silent, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"I saw all of that and couldn't accept it, so I begged for them to help me."

Muramasa let out a gasp as he finally took notice of her clothing. Having seen her before and used to seeing several Shinigami all at once, of course he wouldn't think much of it. But now, he understood. She was the only one around here in his inner world, a place where no one else, but a Zanpakutou's owner, should be allowed in. Slowly, his eyes trailed down to where a sword would be placed and just as he thought, there it was. Tied with a sash around the waist was indeed a sword, resting against the woman's form as if it had been there since the day it was made. Orihime quietly withdrew the weapon so he could see it as a whole, from the hand guard to the very tip of its sharp blade. It lay flat against her open palms and all Muramasa could do was gape at the sight; shocked that such a thing could occur.

"I know." the words came out of her mouth before he could even say anything. Picking up his gaze, he saw her head bowed. "I know I can't replace your former Master. I know I'm not as powerful as he once was and I'm not even sure I can utilize the strength this sword holds. But, I only did this so I could save you. I only wanted to give you another chance." Her fingers gently touched the reflection of her face glimmering at the surface of the blade; it was cold and smooth, yet it seemed to comfort her while Muramasa took his time to allow everything to sink in.

"I can't believe this." he murmured as he stared at his surroundings. Vines grabbed hold of some of the pillars while some were still bare; his world was slowly becoming influenced by her soul connecting with his.

Orihime sighed at his words and carried on, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Despite what I did, the Head Captain has decided that a seal be placed upon you." He snapped his gaze back at her, but his usual cold glare didn't change. He actually scoffed as if he had expected it and turned away from her, lying back down to regain his lost energy. "Muramasa-san?" Her hand reached out to him, but just before she could touch his shoulder she stopped herself. 'He's probably really mad at me...' she thought sadly.

The Zanpakutou being almost jumped when he saw something flash before him only to be replaced with an orange colored light. Sitting back up, he looked over at the small triangular objects creating such a thing. "At least let me heal the rest of your injuries." she whispered, staring at nothing in particular. He hummed in response showing he did not care what she did, at least not at the moment.

"How was it?"

"I'm not so sure... I don't think Muramasa-san is exactly happy with his situation." the girl mumbled. "I guess I can sort of understand, but I hope things will change. What do you think, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked blankly at the sword lying on her lap, they were all sitting in the barracks of the sixth division with Byakuya on one side of Orihime and Ichigo on the other. He didn't really know what to say to his dear friend and it left him feeling useless. Zangetsu and him weren't exactly buddy-buddy with each other. Yet, from what he could understand by both her expressions and tone, the Zanpakutou was far from happy. Some things were just hard to let go it seemed. He knew though, that Shinigami and their Zanpakutous were partners for life, so having one throw their own partner away, someone whom have trusted them for a lifetime, must have hurt something very dear. Smiling brightly, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we can still help him out." At this, Orihime lifted her head up and stared at him. "He's still got you. At least by having one person by his side, he won't be so alone. Give him time, I'm sure you'll get some good results later on."

She smiled a little livelier now at his encouragement. She still had her doubts, but if Ichigo had confidence, then she should too. Despite her limits, she was regarded as one just like him; a substitute Shinigami. "Besides, from what Nemu said, whatever it is that crazy scientist is making, it's just going to prevent him from using his powers of materialization and subjection. That doesn't mean you can't see him in your inner world, right Byakuya?"

Said man didn't so much as open his eyes as he enjoyed the temporary calm of the day. "See, no problem." he patted her shoulder lightly and sat leaned backward.

"You shouldn't be so carefree, Kurosaki. Inoue's situation is minor compared to the problems Muramasa has caused Soul Society." the Captain reminded.

"What do you mean?"

"Because of Muramasa's assault with the Zanpakutou, all the swords of the deceased have risen up in hordes and are causing several casualties among not only here but even in Karakura Town." he informed, holding a report that Renji had sent. "Your presence may be needed to reign in all of them."

"And what about you?"

"If you haven't already been informed, I am obligated by orders to stand watch over this sword, however, I've sent Senbonzakura along with Rukia to help out. But," he turned towards Orihime with a grim look making her slightly shrink back a little. Whatever he was going to say, it was crucial. "You must report to me at any time if there seems to be any odd changes involving the Zanpakutou after his sealing within the blade."

As if on cue, Nemu Kurotsuchi approached the small group with her hands in front of her. "Excuse me, Miss Inoue. It is time." Byakuya stood first.

"After everything has been settled with Captain Kurotsuchi, you'll be free to head home." She didn't know if those words were supposed to hold a small measure of assurance or if it was just implying something else.

Orihime looked back down at the sword and placed a hand over it. She didn't know who she was trying to comfort, Muramasa or herself. The walk over to the twelfth division barracks seemed long and tedious, but once they got there, both friends were amazed to see so many computer screens featuring various displays of different areas. However, there was one monitor that was larger than the rest of them. It contained all kinds of screens appearing and reappearing holding all sorts of data, each of them pertaining to different subjects. After announcing their entrance to the man sitting at the center, he barely even spared them a glance.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, pressing a single button. Almost immediately after, a large mechanical object lifted itself from beneath the floor. The glass doors of the machine opened up to receive the sword as Orihime cautiously placed it delicately inside the capsule; the doors closed abruptly as several wires connected with the bare blade. The sounds of whirring machinery and trilling beeping filled a moment of silence before a sound came up signaling the end of the gathering various data. How the Captain could have created such mechanics was beyond the girl's own comprehension, but right now that didn't matter. The wires disconnected and the sword was handed back to her. From what she could see, the Scientist looked rather pleased with whatever information he had gathered from her Zanpakutou as he rummaged through a few files.

Finally, he left for a short while and once he came back he was holding something encased in glass. "I'll need you to unsheathe your sword." he requested quickly. Orihime quickly did as she was told glancing down at the blade which remained quiet all throughout the tests. That which was sealed in glass was set free as the Captain reached in and grasped what seemed to be a vial of crimson liquid. Unscrewing the lid, he carefully tipped the vial hovering over the sword and allowed small droplets to fall onto the blade of silver. It trickled silently over its surface, but never dropped onto the floor despite its heavy weight of a single drop. Instead, like a bleeding wound, the red substance seemed to spread all about the weapon until its silver white shade became an angry black tinted red. It looked as if it were crafted purely of blood.

"It's done. This red liquid will keep the zanpakutou trapped inside like a cage. He shouldn't be able to come out, not unless he wants every nerve in his body to burn at an excruciating slow pace. I highly suggest that you also refrain from withdrawing the zanpakutou from its sheath as the results could be even more devastating." Orihime looked at the blade in horror as its blood colored surface glinted menacingly in the light.

"Will this seal... Kill him?" she asked timidly, her finger cautiously touching the flat side of the sword.

"Right now, as it is, he must be experiencing some very uncomfortable changes to his body. However, as long as the sword remains exposed it will slowly deteriorate until it breaks. I suggest you sheath it right away, unless you'd like to have him suffer longer. The corrosion will stop as long as it is not withdrawn."

Shaken at his words, Orihime panicked and fumbled as she quickly replaced the zanpakutou in its rightful place. Mayuri sneered at her concern and returned to the others. "I've had that experiment tested thoroughly. The Head Captain wanted me to use something with high consequences when mistreated so as to avoid any unnecessary conflict in the future. So even if you should leave her on her own there is some security. Does that answer all of your questions you may have?" he inquired, staring mainly at Byakuya.

"Yes, I believe everything is cleared out for the zanpakutou." he looked over at Orihime almost expectantly as she met his gaze, her expression showing she had nothing else to say or ask. surprisingly, neither did the Kurosaki boy had anything else to speak of either, allowing for an quiet leave of the twelfth division and back to their daily activities as well as their duties.

* * *

Throughout their trip back to the human world it was relatively quiet. It was only Ichigo with her, but even as her friend was with her, Orihime couldn't find any words to start up a conversation. Her mind was filled with concern for Muramasa and his health. The liquid had hardened over the blade like cement and yet it looked like it was crystallized blood, smooth and cold to the touch when she had ran her finger through it. Just when it seemed like he was getting better, he got worse. Her eyes would occasionally glide over to the hilt of the zanpakutou and then move back to the road in front of her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ichigo finally asked, stopping just a bit further from her.

"I'm okay, it's just..." again, she looked back at the zanpakutou and sighed for what would've been the millionth time. "I wonder what's happening to Muramasa-san. I don't know if I'm really doing what's right for him. He didn't look very happy to have me as his new master and with this new seal... thing, I'm sure he absolutely despises me for allowing it to happen."

He merely scratched the back of his head and smiled kindly at her. "It can't be helped there, everyone has to deal with the consequences of their actions, right. As for this seal, it shouldn't be so bad just as long as you don't use the sword nor does he use his powers. He'll be perfectly fine." Seeing that the young woman wasn't saying anything or smile at him, he gently ruffled the top of her head playfully. "Besides, I doubt any zanpakutou could be angry at their master for caring so much about their well being. And another thing," he leaned down to her height and softened his gaze. "If you're really not sure, you could always check up on him in your inner world. He'll be there and you can ask him yourself."

Orihime's face flushed lightly at his words, but managed to smile back at him. Her hands had begun to tremble slightly and her ears felt hot at the close proximity of their faces, nonetheless she spoke. "T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun." she couldn't find anymore words to say even though she really should have, but the two seemed content wit the lingering silence as they continued going back home.

As soon as Orihime got her body back and her friends left for the night, she went straight towards her darkened room. Settling in for bed, she closed her eyes and tried to gain access back into the familiar inner world she had visited much earlier. Walking at a calm, yet nervous pace she soon found herself walking on water instead of concrete. A small squeak of surprise came from her, her feet leaping backwards until she was leaning against one of the many pillars. "Ah!" ripples in the clear ocean lazily floated away from her as she moved. Seeing that she wasn't going to fall in she continued on until she saw a lone figure sitting atop one of the structures, his back facing her general direction.

'I wonder how I'm going to get up there..." just as she got closer, the thick vines covering the cylindrical building moved and unraveled to create a makeshift stairway. 'How cute.' she thought as she touched a lone bud located on the body of the green growth. Even as she stood on solid ground, the man didn't move a muscle to face her. Almost immediately, Orihime felt her heart fall in sadness. He was still upset with her.

"Muramasa-san?"

He was silent, but turned his head towards her showing he was paying attention, but his hair hid his eyes. Though she was nervous, she approached him and tried to look at him. Muramasa didn't even try to hide himself as her eyes looked upon his face. A gasp pierced through her lips at what she saw. Marring his face and whatever was visible of his neck was a disfiguring burn streaking over his skin like strips of lightning. "Oh Muramasa-san..." she moaned in fear as her hands instantly cupped his cheeks timidly and cautiously. His face was cold and clammy, she feared he was still hurting. Orange light engulfed around his form once again, but even under its comforting shield the mark or burn, remained.

"Enough." he murmured quietly. The shield faded and she looked at him with tearful eyes, but not a single drop went over the rim of her eyelids. "This is the work of the seal." He didn't flinch at her touch, even as her fingers skimmed over the irritated flesh burdened by the numbing dull throb he didn't dare move away.

"I'm so sorry." His eyes looked at her in surprise as she continued to apologize. "I'm so sorry..." He had moved back a little to give her some space, ending up with her kneeling in front of him where he sat. Her sudden despair at seeing him like this was nothing short of a shock. He expected her to be unhappy at his condition, but not this much. He could feel her hands trembling as she tried to figure out what she could do to help. He knew he should say something to ease her mind and calm her down, he knew he should tell her it was not so bad; but he refrained. Even as her tears fell one by one from her eyes, he did not say nor do anything to help. He watched her with curious eyes and waited.

He would wait until she would have to leave again and wonder what else cruel fate had in store for him.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Had a few things going on as well as losing a few chapters to my other story! Also this one, I believe, is lacking on a bit of dialogue and I kind of had to rush through it, and please forgive for anyone out of character or a few mistakes. I tried to clean it up a bit... Anyway, I'm working on the third along with another chapter to **Silence** which by the way has me on quite a stump. Writer's Block is just so cruel; words can't flow! Anyway see you soon with the next update.**

**Till then~**


End file.
